


Betrayal

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Durincest, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffhanger in the series as I am taking a brief break. Won't spoil, but beware that this story line is taking a dark turn. </p><p>With thanks to Draconizuka for the inspiration. I hope you come back to Ao3!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading my works!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draconizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/gifts).



Thorin had left early that morning. It was going to be a hectic day for sure as the work on restoring the forges which had been destroyed in the fight with Smaug was about to commence and Thorin would be overseeing some of the building works. He knew exactly how he wanted the designs to be implemented, having spent years working at the forges himself, and wanted to keep a close eye on the developments.

Kili wasn’t an early riser at the best of times and as he had given his men a day off from training today he was in no hurry to get up. He would probably go to the stables later, perhaps take one of his ponies for a ride. Although he loved his home here in Erebor, at times it could feel claustrophobic inside the mountain halls. Thorin had grown up here, but Kili had been born in a much more modern settlement in which the dwarves had not yet dug as deep into the mountains as here. He had spent much of his childhood running through the forests with his brother, playing hide and seek, learning to track and hunt and generally enjoying the outdoors. The lack of fresh air inside the halls of Erebor could be stifling at times.

After Thorin had left he had turned himself over again and drifted back off to sleep for a while.

Kili awakes with a jolt as the heavy door to his bedchamber opens. Thorin cannot have been gone that long, he must have forgotten something. Kili feels like teasing him, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to stop around. “Back for more already?” he whispers sultry as he turns towards the door opening and pulls the bedrugs down.

But his heart stops in his throat as he finds not Thorin, but his brother standing in the doorway staring at him. “Fili, what are you doing here?” he calls out as he scrabbles to pull the rugs back up.  

“Looking for you, brother,” Fili replies, but his voice sounds strange, distant. “Where is Thorin?”

“Gone to oversee the work at the forges,” Kili replies but regrets the statement immediately. All of a sudden he has a very uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and feels vulnerable in the King’s chambers, where no-one but he and Thorin and their servants – and they wouldn’t get here until after the high sun - enter. “Why?”

“Good,” is all that Fili replies and he saunters over to the bed.

Kili stares at him and the look in Fili’s normally sweet and smiley face is so haunted it is frightening him. His usually braided-to-perfection hair and beard looking dishevelled and uncared for. His features contorted in this mask of something unfamiliar and so very unlike his older brother. His lovely light blue eyes seem hollow and clouded. There is no smile around his lips, just a hard grimace.

Fili seats himself on the bed, his head slightly hung. He looks so sad that it makes Kili’s heart ache. He reaches out for his brother, grabbing his hand. “Fee, I am really worried about you,” he speaks quietly. “You seem so unhappy of late. Why won’t you talk to me?”

Fili sneers. “Because you are far too busy seeing to Him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Fee. Thorin is my husband now; of course I spend most of my time with him. But have I ever once turned you away?” The phrase is intended to mean ‘turned you away when you wanted to talk to me’. But that is not how Fili receives it.

“Yes you did. When I kissed you, you pushed me away, literally!”

“Oh Fili, please don’t start that again,” Kili lets go off his brother’s hand now. “I have bound myself to Thorin, I …”

“That didn’t stop you before!” Fili looks at him with an almost menacing look now. And Kili feels like he had made a grave error that fateful day as clearly for Fili it had held a very different meaning.

“Fee, it wasn’t like that. Thorin and I, we hadn’t said our vows yet. And you knew it was just…”

“Just what?” Fili bites at him. “I was just your little play thing? But now you don’t need me anymore because Thorin’s cock up your arse every night is satisfying you enough?”

The slap across his face comes as unexpected to the both of them. For a moment they stare at each other in tense silence, eyes burning.

It happens before Kili has a chance to react. His wrists are pulled above his head and held in a painfully tight grip, as Fili yanks the bedding off him with his other hand, exposing his naked body. Within seconds his brother has pinned him down and pushed Kili’s legs apart, pressing himself hard between his thighs.

Kili is dumb with shock, his eyes large and quickly filling with tears as his brother fumbles with his breeches. And all Kili can think is, is this really happening? Is my sweet brother who I love and trust more than anyone in this world really going to rape me?

They freeze like a perverted statue. Thorin’s face is twisted in rage as he stares at them, his breathing heavy, his eyes almost black and flaming, like burning coal. And time seems to stand still.

Then Thorin raises his voice to such a thunderous level, that the mountain itself seems to shake. “GET OUT!!!!!!” he shouts at Fili, hitting the palm of his left hand with the back of his right index and middle finger before he points to the door, the iglishmêk gesture indicating that he is giving him but one chance to get out of this unscathed.

Kili feels a surge of relief when Fili almost falls off him, stumbles off the bed and flees the bedchamber. “Thorin,” he stutters, wishing so much to feel his husband’s strong and comforting arms around him.

But Thorin scowls at him with the coldest look he has ever seen cross his King’s eyes. Then he turns and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

***

Kili is nigh hysterical when he bangs his fists on Dwalin’s door and as soon as it opens he flies inside into the warrior’s arms.

“What the…” Dwalin cries out as he attempts to close the door behind the young prince, who is more or less strangling him now. “Calm down, laddie, calm down.” He pries the arms from around his neck and gently shoves Kili towards his arm chair. “Just sit down and get this down yer neck, and then tell me what’s happened,” and he hands Kili a small cup of strong liquor that burns Kili’s throat as he gulps his down.

Dwalin leans himself against the fireplace mantle, arms crossed, as he stares at Thorin’s nephew, whose face is contorted in pain. “So what’s up?”

But Kili cannot bring himself to tell Dwalin what really happened. He knows that a sickness has taken over his brother. That was not Fili back there, but some evil in Fili’s body. And no matter what, he will not taint his brother’s name. Rather he will take the blame himself. After all he had started all this when he had overstepped the boundaries with his brother…

“Thorin is so mad with me,” he begins, stuttering through his tears. And then he starts to tell Dwalin some of the things that have happened over the last few months, careful not to say anything that might indicate just how far Fili has slipped into madness.

***

“What’s the matter with ya?!” Dwalin bursts into Thorin’s private working chambers, where he finds the King pacing. He shoves a flat hand against Thorin’s chest, making him flinch but he holds his footing.

“Who do you think you are?” Thorin growls at him, squaring up to the tattooed dwarf. “I haven’t invited you in to give your opinion!”

“No ye haven’t, I’m giving it ye freely,” Dwalin growls back. “And don’t give me that shit, _yer majesty_ ,” he almost spits the title at Thorin. “I’m here as yer friend, not one of yer subjects!”

They have a momentary standoff, neither backing down. Then Thorin turns round, walks over to his armchair and sits down heavily, teeth grinding in anger. Dwalin takes a few deep breaths and then seats himself in the chair next to Thorin. Both of them staring straight ahead as neither of them speak for a while.

“Are y’ intend on killing him?” Dwalin asks, his anger at Thorin still hot. “If ye keep breaking the wee lad’s heart like that …”

“He needs to grow up and take responsibility for his actions,” Thorin whispers angrily.

Dwalin snorts, “Really, Thorin? Is that really what ye want? I thought ye fell for him because of how he is. His boldness, his impulses, his love of life. You wan’him to turn into a miserable old goat like yerself do ya?” Thorin gives him the evils but doesn’t reply, returning his gaze to staring straight ahead.

“Look,” Dwalin sighs as this is clearly getting them nowhere, “so ye walked in on him and Fili doing it. So what?”

“He’s my Consort!” Thorin raises his voice almost to breaking point as the image of the two brothers on his bed flashes before his eyes. He had gone back to pick up the statements that Gloin had given him the night before, having left them on the arm of his chair. Now he wished he hadn’t, so he wouldn’t have found his heir between his consort’s legs in his bed, apparently about to ... They had all frozen, before Thorin had shouted at Fili, afraid he might do him harm had he not obeyed immediately.

It hadn’t taken Kili long to come running after him, begging Thorin to listen to him, but he had been so mad that he had growled at him to stay away, that he didn’t want to see him right now. Kili had given him that kicked puppy look and fled, tears streaming down his face.

“So you agreed to not have any others then?”

Thorin looks away as his cheeks flush, more with embarrassment than anger. “I felt it was implied when we…”

“Y’know that’s horseshit, Thorin! If that’s what ye wanted then ye should have told him so. Ye’re not normally so shy to give your opinion!”

Thorin’s veins are throbbing in his temples and he’s starting to get a headache. He knows his friend is right but it doesn’t make him feel any less betrayed or angry.

“Why are ye so bothered anyway?” Dwalin asks, slightly calmer now. “Are ye worried the two of them gonna run off together? Well, ye’re an idiot if you think that. Kili loves ya more than life itself! He worships ya. They both do.”

Thorin lowers his gaze as the words hit him hard. But he still grumpily refuses to respond to this dwarf who dares to lecture him over what is none of his business, no matter what their history together.

“Ah, I see it now,” Dwalin continues, clearly frustrated with the lack of response he’s getting as he decides to throw a little oil on the fire. “He’s wounded yer masculinity. Ye’re upset because ye’ve been fucking him senseless every night and yet he’s still got seed to spare when you …”

“Don’t you dare!” Thorin hisses at him, his eyes flashing hot with anger.

But Dwalin isn’t afraid of his King. He knows Thorin intimately and enjoys pushing his buttons just far enough. So he laughs at him, “Well, take it from me, that’s what ye get when ye take a younger lover. You and I, we’re not the young dwarrow we once were. And the lad hasn’t even passed his centennium yet. His hormones are raging after what ye’ve been doing to him and everyone knows the twins have been closer than anything all their lives.” All of Thorin’s company refer to the brothers as ‘the twins’ because they are so inseparable. “Most had wondered why they hadn’t done it before.”

Thorin feels a sting at the thought of anyone discussing his nephew’s love lives.

“Do y’even know why they hadn’t?” Dwalin asks Thorin. When he gets no response he grabs Thorin’s arm to get attention. “Because Kili was saving himself for you! He wanted ya to be his first. And since it took ye the best part of a century to realise that, the poor lad his spent his adolescence in the dry. No wonder he’s gagging for it now!”

“Shut up!” Thorin breathes heavily, his hands balled into fists, nails digging in to his palms.

“No Thorin, I won’t. Ye’ll bloody well listen to me. I remember a young dwarf prince who was so desperate to get laid that he practically begged his guard to take him.”

They stare at each other, eyes flaring. Thorin mumbles under his breath, but intentionally loud enough for Dwalin to hear, “I don’t remember you needing much begging.”

And then they both snort in laughter and Dwalin knows he’s broken his friend’s stubborn resolve. “You thick-skulled fuck,” he growls, but not menacingly and he grabs his friend by the neck and head-butts him in a sign of dwarven affection.

“So have you and Bofur ever…”

“Oi, you get yer hands of my dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield!”

Thorin laughs hard, “Guess I’m not the only one who’s a little protective of his One. But really, have  either of you … since your binding.”

“Occasionally,” Dwalin nods. “Bofur is like Kili, young and full of energy. But I’m not complaining. Get quite a good deal out of it m’self when he’s been warmed up by …”

“Mahal, spare me!” Thorin cries out.

Dwalin chuckles, “since when did you become so frigid?” Dwalin puts an arm around his old friend and whispers in conspiracy, “Y’know what ye need to get yerself cured from this jealousy of yers? Get in on the action.”

“What?!” Thorin splutters as he shrugs off the arm in indignant disbelief.

Dwalin just looks at him, not needing to hint any further. “Anyway, ye need to get yer royal ass out of here and go and talk to yer consort. Think ye’ll find him in my chambers where he’s most likely still crying his heart out.”

Thorin raises an eyebrow at the mention of finding his beloved in Dwalin’s chambers, but he rises from his seat. “You’re right.”

“I know I am.”

“Don’t push it.”

Dwalin just grins at him. “You won’t be disturbed, my King.”

“Thank you.”

***

Thorin feels his heart thumping in his chest as he slowly pushes the door to Dwalin’s chambers open. The moment he spots Kili, curled into a ball on the bed in the corner of the room sobbing in great big heaves, his heart sinks. Why does he have to keep hurting his beloved like this? Why can’t he just look after him like he’s supposed to? Why is he so gripped by jealousy? They hadn’t agreed to be exclusive. Thorin hadn’t really given it a thought if he’s honest, but he also hadn’t thought he would feel so strongly seeing his love like that with another, even if it was Fili. It makes him realise even more how much in love he is with Kili.

“Kili,” he whispers as he seats himself on the edge of the bed. He strokes the young prince’s back, feeling him shudder as the tears continue to flow. “Kili, I’m not angry with you.”

“Yes you are,” Kili sobs. “You hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. Come here.” He gently grabs Kili’s arm and encourages him closer. Kili obliges, desperate for the comfort of his lover’s arms. “I love you so very much, _limuluh_.” And then softly, “I am just so scared to lose you.”

Kili looks up at him in surprise, his eyes red and swollen. “Lose me? Why would you lose me?”

Thorin sighs deeply as he lays bare his deepest fears. “I just don’t feel I deserve you, I never have. You are so young and handsome, so sweet and full of happiness. What is there that I have to offer you? And you and Fili are so close. He will be King one day. You could be his consort…”

“I’m not yours because you are King,” Kili speaks with a harshness and maturity in his voice that surprises Thorin. “You offer me everything that you are and I am yours because I love you. _Men lananubukhs menu_ , remember?” Kili repeats the declaration of love from the night of their binding.

Thorin lowers his head as he feels reprimanded. “Of course I do.”

“Then why do you question it?”

“Because you and Fili…!”

Kili shuts his eyes as more tears streams down his cheeks. “I am so sorry, Thorin. But it isn’t as you think. We… I ….” And Kili starts to shake all over as he struggles for breath through his tears.

“Sssh, it’s okay,” Thorin hushes him as he cradles Kili in his strong arms.

“I was not willing,” Kili then cries so softly Thorin has barely heard it, but his blood turns ice.

He strokes the wet strands of hair out of Kili’s face and forces him to look at him. “What did you say?” His voice is shaking in fury and disbelief as his eyes dig deep into Kili’s to seek the truth.

“Please don’t, Thorin. Fili is sick. You know it too. It wasn’t him, really. Please don’t hurt him. And it’s all my fault anyway!” And then the words come fast and in great gulfs of tears as Kili tells Thorin of how Dwalin had told him about taking charge in the bedroom. How he had been scared and unsure what to do and had asked Fili, who was much more experienced, to show him how. But how Fili seemed to have taken it as something much more as he had started to make these comments … and then when Thorin had been away … and then this morning…” Kili is gasping as he cannot pull enough air into his lungs.

“Oh my love,” Thorin rocks him in his arms. “I wish you had told me before. Then I would have seen more clearly what illness has befallen your brother. I have been so blind.”

“You won’t send him into exile will you? Please, Thorin? He needs help.”

And tears start to well in Thorin’s eyes as he takes in the pleading look of his loved one. Even after such betrayal by the two people he loves most – his brother trying to force himself upon him and his husband falsely accusing him of being disloyal as a result – and all Kili is worried about is the well-being of others. He truly has a heart of gold.

“Hush, my sweetness, of course I won’t. I think we should go and speak to him together. If you feel strong enough for that?”

Kili nods and hugs Thorin tightly. “ _Âkminrûk zu.”_

***

“Fili?” Kili pushes the door to his brother’s chamber open carefully. Thorin’s hand is resting on his shoulder in comfort and support. They step inside the chamber, searching for Fili, expecting to find him on the bed.

But the bedchamber is empty.

“Fee?” Kili calls out, as if his brother might be hiding under the bed.

Thorin has pushed open the door to check the adjacent washroom, when Kili gives out the most soul-wrenching scream before he collapses. Thorin is barely quick enough to catch him, before his head hits the stone floor.

And as he cradles the limp body of his beloved in his lap, he reads the hastily scribbled runes on the piece of parchment that Kili has dropped.

_My brother,_

_You must not forgive me, for there is no greater shame._

_Tell Thorin I am sorry to have dishonoured the house of Durin._

_Follow me not. Remember me not._

_You will make a great King one day._

_F._

**Author's Note:**

> Âkminrûk zu = thank you


End file.
